mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Roy Nelson vs. Jeff Monson
The decision which declared Jeff Monson as the winner of the fight is widely thought to be controversial. Many thought Roy Nelson won the fight. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Nelson pumped out a few jabs. He pumped some more out. Four twenty-five. Monson shot in for a double, Nelson sprawled and landed on top to half-guard. Four minutes. Not much going on. Three twenty-five. Not much going on. The crowd booed. Nelson dropped a few good short elbows. He passed to side control. He was going knee on belly. Three minutes. Monson tried to stand, he almost made it, but he pulled half-guard once more. Two twenty remained. The pro-boxing crowd was booing. Two minutes. Nelson landed a short elbow. Monson landed some body shots from the bottom. One thirty-five. Nelson explosively passed to mount nicely with one ten. Nelson stood out as they scrambled. One minute. Monson landed a stiff jab. Twenty remained. They clinched and Nelson stuffed a takedown attempt. The first round ended. The boxing crowd booed. The second round began. They circled. Monson shot, Nelson stuffed it. Nelson got the trip into the ropes into guard and passed to half-guard nicely with four twenty-five. Not much happening. Monson turtled up and they stood to the clinch with four minutes. Monson landed a knee and another. Monson landed another pair of knees, Nelson replied. Three thirty. Monson landed another knee. Three fifteen remained. Nelson got a trip to side control with three minutes and five seconds. Monson turned and stood out powerfully with two fifty to the clinch. Two thirty. They broke. They clinched again. Two fifteen remained. Monson landed a pair of knees. Monson landed another knee. Two minutes. Nelson landed a knee and ate one. Monson landed another knee. Monson landed another pair of knees. One twenty. The crowd was really booing. Monson landed another knee. One minute. Monson landed another knee. Thirty-five. Nelson tried for the trip and Monson defended and landed a knee. He was using the corner to defend, sprawling sort of. Ten. The second round ended. 'He scored a lot of points with those knees,' Nelson's corner told him. The third round began and they touched gloves. Both guys looked winded. They circled. They clinched and broke with four twenty-five. Nelson pumped the jabs. Four minutes with Monson landing a good jab himself. Three thirty-five. Nelson was trying to set up that right hand with a left hook and a jab. Three twenty. Monson shot, Nelson stuffed it with the sprawl and stood. Three minutes. Monson landed an inside leg kick to the groin, Nelson circled out and touched gloves. Two twenty-five. Nelson seemed to think that he had both rounds won. Monson landed a right hand and another a moment later. Two minutes. Monson landed a jab and another a moment later. Monson shot, Nelson sprawled and stuffed it and broke. One thirty-five. Nelson missed a right hand and they clinched. One ten. One minute. Nelson smiled at the commentators, Petruzelli and Sheridan. Nelson got the trip very briefly, Monson popped right back up to the clinch. Thirty-five. Monson landed a knee. They broke with twenty. Ten remained. They exchanged missing and clinched. The third round ended. Monson leaned against the ropes winded as the crowd booed. They hugged. Monson had the unanimous decision. The crowd booed. Petruzelli said he hadn't seen that coming.